someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
How to write a Pokemon Creepypasta. Because there's 999 of them.
...Okay, so I've seen some annoying things. Typical, typical derpy pastas that are nearly photocopy. I decided to try to fix that up a bit with a contextual guide, much like a "4 Dummies" book. GLHF. Title: "My Dead Pokemon", 1/5 "(Pokemon Name), suffering/hurting/etc.", 1/5 "Lonely (Pokemon Name)", 2/5 I think you're getting the trend. You need a good way to get the point across, and hook people, without "POKEMANZ". Try to be unique without being abstract though. For instance, a good title for a creepypasta with Nurse Joy or something would be "Come back again!" Story: You need something different. I'll quickly detail SOME (not all by a long shot) of the most breached mistakes. I'll avoid the term "Cliche", as people seem to misunderstand the word entirely. "I left my gameboy/ds/game for X years" or similar, coming back to your own game isn't gonna change anything, seriously. "I found a game on the side of the road." or "I was sold the game on ebay for 1$ and saw nothing wrong with that, nope.", likewise that one creepy guy who sells haunted stuff to various children. (I need to write a creepypasta from that guy's POV.) ::: HOW TO DO IT BETTER: "I found myself aching for a hack, as I had run out of mainline games to play. I decided on the varied, fun, Pokemon hacks. I went to PCommunity (It took one google to find that website) and downloaded a fresh hack, with one good review. 'It was great, I loved the suprise' (Later on, incorperate that at the end, posting the exact same line, etc.) It was called..." "Pokemon _____!", often "Pokemon (sad word) (normal title)", "Pokemon (scary word)". An example of a good creepypasta that did this, sadly, was "Pokemon Sickly Green". For an example. A way to rectify this, is something reasonable. "Pokemon (Color)" is often used by real hacks, and possible. "Pokemon (Rare mineral)" or "Pokemon (Semi-rare metal)" both are possible. A subtitle is OK, but some are in bad taste. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT NAME YOUR CREEPYPASTA AFTER THE GAME. Please. "Dead guts gore magical screaming squeal". Stay within the limits of reason, with subtle horror and creepy situations. ("I talked to the NPC by the grass, as normal, and it had no text. I tried all of the other NPC's outside, and entered the Lab. It cut to black, and it went to me leaving my house again. I tried talking to the NPC's, and the text was now glitchy characters, much like the kind you see when encountering certain pokemon outside of the normal game's limits. I entered the lab again.." Etc, repeat, no blood here, yet building tension) That should be substantial help. Last, formatting: DO NOT DO TWENTY OF THESE, DO NOT REPEAT THE TITLE UNDER TEXT. IF YOU WANT TO ADD NOTES, ADD THEM AT THE END, UNDER "Author's Notes!", NOT AT THE START! DO NOT TRY TO BE CREEPY WITH THESE! IT DOESN'T WORK! AAND That should cover it! I hope this helps ;D Also for the love of Jesus, remove the "Add Video" placeholders >:l Category:Seecret Auron Edition